Natsu On The Cliff By The Sea
by idek0219
Summary: Lucy finds a fish in a jar by her house on the hill. It's a little white thing. And has a head of wild pink hair. Series of a-little-more-than-drabbles ... NaLu/inspired by Ponyo
1. The Fish In the Jar

**Well. Major plot bunny in my head like last night. So I wrote until one in the morning and I kinda have some stuff planned out for this, and though I know I need to finish ****_Disorder_****, I couldn't help myself!**

**This is inspired by ****_Ponyo_****, my favorite Studio Ghibli movie, and it's a NaLu! All fluffy and cheesy and asdfghjkl;**

**So I wrote this up as a first chapter, I guess, and I'm flexible as to what I should do, so gimme feedback, ne? I planned on doing little scenes in Lucy's perspective the entire time and just all around fluff, but I don't know, so...**

**Kay, read on!**

**Consider Ponyo and Fairy Tail both disclaimed.**

* * *

.

.

.

1. The Fish In The Jar

.

.

.

Lucy gleefully hopped down the rocks on the hill of her house, excited by the chance to watch the sea before school.

_(Lucy loved the sea. And the stars, but that wasn't important - it was daytime now.)_

With her little boat, a copy of her father's, she reached the water's edge and watched the ships as they ran their route for the beginning of the day. But something shiny caught her eye, right down in the water in front of her.

A little, scaly fish. In a jar.

_(It looked pretty. And uncomfortable.)_

So with tiny hands, she set down her sailboat and picked up her skirt, kicking her small shoes off her feet. She took big steps, reaching the little white fish in the jar in a few seconds. Her knees were wet.

She suddenly noticed a big wave heading her way, so she rushed back to shore with a comment of, "That was weird," when the wave had gone back to the sea.

Lucy grabbed a big rock. She smashed it on her fish's jar, cracking the surface. Muttering a small "ow", she picked up the pieces left on her little fish and saw something she hadn't before.

It had a little head, and on top of its head was hair. Pink hair. It stuck out all over.

_(It looked cute.)_

So she gasped in joy when it licked the cut on her thumb, proving it was alive. So she ran to her mother's call when the weird wave came again and almost took her fish. Grabbing her shoes and boat, she hopped back up the rocks to her house, hurrying to get a pail before her little fish died.

"Mom, I found a goldfish!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Yes, more drabble-ish things. I just love them, don't I.**

**Okay, please review and tell me what I should do for the story! I'll be back tomorrow when I update ****_Disorder_****.**

**I need to get a life.**


	2. The Fish That Breathed Fire

**Hopefully, this ties in alright with the movie and Fairy Tail. I tried.**

**And also, I got a question about Lucy's age - like Sosuke in the movie, Lucy is a five-year old. Not a seventeen-year old, haha.**

* * *

.

.

.

2. The Fish That Breathed Fire

.

.

.

"I'll take care of you, little friend."

"He sure is a handsome little guy, huh?" Layla, Lucy's mother, said on the car ride to school and work. Lucy nodded her agreement.

Layla saw the ship headed quickly for drydock where she was meant to cross, and sped up the car, handing Lucy her breakfast. A sandwich with spicy ham.

"I wonder if you'd like this," Lucy wondered aloud. Biting off a piece of bread, she held it out in front of the little scaly fish, but he refused. "I guess not." But Lucy noticed her thumb, and gasped. "My cut is gone!" Lucy grinned down at the circling fish in the pail.

"Mom, I think I'll call him Natsu."

_(He looks like summertime.)_

"He came to me!" Lucy looked down fondly. "You're my responsibility, now, Natsu." Looking back at the sandwich, Lucy said, "You must be hungry, still. Want some ham instead?" And she bit off a piece to give him.

But he took the entire slice of spicy ham on her sandwich. Lucy giggled as he gobbled it down.

And then he breathed fire. A little puff of heat flew from his mouth and his cheeks got all big.

_(He's magic!)_

Delighted, Lucy turned to her mother. "Mom, he just breathed fire!"

"Did he, now?" Layla asked, playing along and not believing.

"Yeah! And he likes our spicy ham!"

"So he thinks he's human, huh?"

And they kept driving.

.

.

.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Very boring. It's not a very big part of the story though, so...**

**I've been trying to write like a five-year old, also. Not sure if you'd notice. Very short and sweet sentences. Not like those colossal ones from _Disorder_.**

**Okay, tell me what you think. I'll be back soon, ne?**


	3. The Fish In The Bushes

**This one is extremely short, and I apologize. And the next one doesn't make up for it, either. They're all pretty short.**

**Quality over quantity?**

* * *

.

.

.

3. The Fish In The Bushes

.

.

.

Lucy hid Natsu in the bushes. She had learned in the past that it was a very good hiding spot, so it should work for a tiny fish.

Putting a leaf on top of the pail to hide him even further, she left to talk to Mira-sensei about bringing Natsu inside.

But she was stopped by two of her friends from class. Cana and Gray, children her age, stopped to talk to her before she could get to Mira-sensei.

"Hey, Lucy, you wanna play with us?"

Lucy shook her head at Gray. "Sorry, can't. I'm busy."

"You're not _busy_, you're _five,_" said Cana. Lucy ignored her, and they both went away, grumping to themselves.

But Lucy got discouraged. What would Mira-sensei say if she was not allowed? So Lucy slowly crept back outside to check on Natsu.

To find him motionless in her pail.

Lucy got scared, and her eyes teared up. Was he dead? Did she do something wrong? She poked him with her finger, and he slowly spun around to face her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a fin.

Lucy laughed and wiped her own eyes, getting rid of her tears.

_(She didn't know what she'd do without him.)_

.

.

.

* * *

**And now I shall go try and piece together Chapter 11 of _Disorder_ because I'm a lazy bum and waited till last second.**


	4. The Fish In The Pail

**Short once again. But we're getting closer to the good fluffy parts, cross my heart!**

* * *

.

.

.

4. The Fish In The Pail

.

.

.

Lucy giggled as Natsu shot puffs of hot air at her face to cheer her up.

"Hey, what're you doin'?" Lucy turned around to find Lisanna, one of her best friends.

_(She couldn't let her see Natsu! No matter how nice she is, she'll tell Mira-sensei that I brought him!)_

"Oh. Nothing," she lied. Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"What are you holding?"

"Nothing!"

"That's not nothing."

"Well... If I let you see, will you promise not to tell Mira-sensei that I brought him?"

Lisanna nodded. "I swear. I won't tell a word to Mira-nee!"

_(She'd trust her, she guessed.)_

So Lucy took her bucket out from under the cover of bushes. "His name is Natsu. Like summertime. Say 'Hi,' Lisanna!"

"He's adorable, Lucy!" Lisanna squealed and blushed. "Let me see him!" And she tried to take Lucy's pail.

Natsu didn't like that one bit.

So he shot a fire ball at her. A real one. Not hot air. Lucy gasped as Lisanna started crying.

"There's a hole in my new dress!" And there was. Right down at the bottom.

Lucy found herself ducking under the fence and crossing the Senior Center parking lot where her mother worked.

She hid in the bushes. Back to where she started.

_(Natsu wasn't very good with people, she learned.)_

.

.

.

* * *

**Yeah, that's it. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows, they make me squeal.**


	5. The Fish That Could Speak

**You guys never fail to make me laugh.**

**BUT OH MY GOD THAT NEW CHAPTER I'M DYING THE GRUVIAAAA AND ERZA YOU BAMF AND LECTOR AND STING AND NATSU, MY BABY IS FINALLY COMING BACK!**

* * *

.

.

.

5. The Fish That Could Speak

.

.

.

Lucy found herself running again.

_(It was me who messed up this time.)_

She hid under the bridge after making one of the seniors, Porlyusica, start yelling. It wasn't entirely Lucy's fault, Porlyusica-san did insult Natsu. And Natsu is a kind of hot-head. Lucy could hear her mom yelling from the top of the bridge.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I will protect you, no matter what. Promise." Natsu looked at her and-

_(She could swear she saw him smile.)_

"Luigi!"

Lucy gasped and wrinkled her nose. She was amazed that he could speak! But it would've been better if he had remembered her name.

"Luigi!"

She giggled and corrected him. "It's Lucy! Natsu, you silly little fish. You got my name wrong!"

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Lucy laughed. "Better."

"Natsu!"

Lucy smiled brighter. And so did Natsu, she noticed. He had sharp teeth, but his smile made her heart melt.

"Yeah. Natsu." She poked a finger at the delighted fish in front of her. "Lucy." She pointed back at herself.

Natsu blew a puff of hot air.

_(That must mean that he's happy.)_

"Natsu loves Lucy!"

Natsu flipped in the bucket, splashing water all over.

Lucy smiled. "I love you, too, silly."

"Natsu loves Lucy!" he said louder and twirled in the pail.

And then, the moment ended.

A really _really _big wave came. And surrounded Lucy. She couldn't get out, and she couldn't hide. She was swallowed.

Lucy felt the bucket handle leave her hands, no matter how hard she tried to hold on.

The wave left to go back to the sea. But she didn't see her pail. "Natsu?" she cried out.

_(Please be okay.)_

All she saw was the ocean. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled as loud as she could. No answer.

She started out into the water, calling his name.

"Natsu! Natsu! Nat- Natsu!" She saw her bucket.

"Natsu?"

She took it in both her hands and quickly looked down. But there was no scaly white fish with pink hair anymore. Only water.

"Natsu!" A wave crashed over her but she kept looking and swimming farther. He had to be out there somewhere.

She was screaming and yelling and she tripped over herself.

The next thing she knew, she was in her mother's arms and being taken back to shore. Without her little fish.

Lucy kicked and cried. But Natsu was gone.

_(And Lucy had convinced herself she would be sad for every second he was not there.)_

.

.

.

* * *

**So. Better, worse?**

**We got some ways to go but they're getting longer, ne?**

**Also, I might not update _Disorder _'til late tonight. I'm still blocked on Chapter 11.**


	6. The Fish That Got Lost

**To bluefire321 - You really should watch the movie! It's one of my all-time favorites (I'm sure I've said that before.). Also, lengthy reviews are appreciated.**

**Kay, enjoy the chapter, guys!**

* * *

.

.

.

6. The Fish That Got Lost

.

.

.

Lucy hadn't spoken. She had gone back to school for the rest of the day, and then went to the grocery store with Layla, and even on the car ride home, she didn't make a sound.

_(Lucy felt like she should never speak again.)_

Layla was trying, but Lucy wouldn't talk. Until they got home, that is, and Lucy looked out at the ocean.

"Lucy, I thought I said no more ocean for today. It's time to come in now."

Lucy held Natsu's bucket in hand. She looked at it, then at the ocean, and finally back to her mother.

"Maybe if I leave the bucket, Natsu will know where we live when he comes back."

Layla smiled slightly, happy to hear her daughter's voice. "I think that's a wonderful thing to do for him. You should."

Lucy nodded, and put the pail on the fencepost overlooking the sea. She then ran inside, and rushed to help Layla with making dinner.

_(The stars would be out soon, and her dad would be home soon. The only thing missing was her fish.)_

When the stars only began to blink in the sky, Lucy heard the phone ring.

"Can you get that, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded and grabbed the phone, saying a quick hello. It was Jude, Lucy's father.

There was a short conversation, and Lucy quickly learned that he was not coming home for a while.

"Can you help me out with Mom?"

"Sorry, Daddy, I think you'd better tell her," and Lucy handed Layla the phone, going to play with her boat.

_(Lucy would miss her dad, but she missed Natsu more.)_

She heard a few shouts, and a smash as Layla hung up the phone. Lucy looked up at her with a guilty look.

"Come on, Lucy, we're getting out of here!"

Lucy blinked. "But what about when Natsu gets back?"

Layla groaned.

The stars covered the sky.

.

.

.

* * *

**Our first chapter without Natsu! Nooooo. I think there's two more without him. T.T**

**ALSO, I AM SUCH A SLACKER AND I AM SO SORRY. CHAPTER 11 OF _DISORDER _IS JUST NOT COMING ALONG. Maybe later tonight, I'll have it up.**

**(I'm still freaking out about that new manga chapter, guys.)**


	7. The Fish That Might Be Crying

**To my lovely Guest: I update daily, and haven't failed yet!**

**And for those who want more Natsu, he's coming up! Be patient. He'll be back for a bit next chapter.**

* * *

.

.

.

7. The Fish That Might Be Crying

.

.

.

Layla looked like Lucy throwing a tantrum, all sprawled out on the floor, hugging a pillow to her chest.

Lucy stood on her bedroom balcony holding binoculars in her small hands. She was watching for her father's boat, since he had promised to signal them when he passed. She scanned the horizon, looking for a blinking light. When she saw one, Lucy called to Layla.

"Mom, turn off the lights so Daddy can signal us!"

Layla didn't move, but Lucy stepped over her unmoving form toward the light switch. She flipped it off and returned to her spot on the balcony.

Lucy grabbed the light on the fencepost, clicking the button and sending a message across the sea.

"S-O-R-R-Y." Lucy turned. "Dad says he's very sorry, Mom."

"B-U-G-O-F-F-B-U-G-O-F-F," Layla yelled, and Lucy repeated the message and sent it out.

"Mom! Dad says he loves you," Lucy said, looking back out to sea. Layla sat up, angry. "He says lots and lots."

Layla tossed the pillow and the bed and ran out to the balcony to join Lucy. She sent 'B-U-G-O-F-F' as fast as she could as Jude began to leave and get back on the course. But that didn't stop him.

Jude sent another message, but this time, he set up lights on the entire boat, all flashing together.

"Wow, Daddy!" Lucy giggled. Lucy grabbed the light again as Layla stalked inside.

'G-O-O-D-L-U-C-K'

'T-H-A-N-K-S,' Jude replied. 'L-O-V-E-A-N-D-K-I-S-S-E-S'

Lucy walked back inside when she couldn't see his boat anymore.

Layla was laying on the bed when Lucy turned the lights back on. She was shaking and sniffling softly.

"Don't cry, Mom," Lucy said as she patted her mother's head. "I know Daddy breaks his promises sometimes, but he does what he can. I promised Natsu I'd take care of him, and then I lost him." Lucy looked out to sea. "I wonder if he's crying right now." Layla looked up and smiled.

Layla grabbed Lucy's middle and pulled her on the bed, snuggling her face in Lucy's hair, the same color as her own. "You are so good!" Lucy groaned.

"You're squishing me, Mom!" Layla laughed and sat up straight with Lucy in her lap.

"Well, it's alright," Layla held her daughter closer. "Don't worry, Lucy. You did what you could and Natsu will be just fine. He's a tough little guy."

"Okay." Layla laughed.

"I think we should start with dessert and go backwards! It's been a backwards kind of day."

.

.

.

* * *

**I felt so weird writing this one, especially since Jude is, like, evil until the seven year time-skip. It was just so _wrong_. This one is longer than the others, I hope you're happy!**

**Next chapter, Natsu makes his appearance! Be ready, it's gonna have some fluff.**


	8. The Fish That Caused A Typhoon

**I AM SO TERRIBLE. I AM SO SORRY. I GOT YOUR HOPES UP FOR NATSU IN THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T I? UGH. HE'S IN THE NEXT ONE, NOT THIS ONE, I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON. But I promise promise promise he will be in the next one! It is guaranteed, ne? Don't hate me.**

**Also, I had to rewrite this chapter after I got it almost finished 'cause I didn't save and I backspaced and... you know the rest. It's not as good as the first take, but oh well.**

**25 reviews! AHHH! All you people who reviewed make me so happy and I just- I love you, kay. All of you! **

* * *

.

.

.

8. The Fish That Caused A Typhoon

.

.

.

Lucy braved the rain and wind to get to the Senior Center. She knew Mira-sensei told her she would call her mom, but Lucy didn't mind. She could do it on her own.

Lucy knocked on the sliding doors, but they wouldn't open. She tugged at it, and slipped through the tiny space she made.

The room was completely dark, and she could see the storm continue through the window.

Layla rounded the corner and came up to her with towels. "Sorry, Lucy. The door didn't open, right? The power just went out. How was school?"

"It was fine."

"Layla!" one of the workers, Kinana, said. "You can leave if your shift is over. You should get out while you still can."

"Okay," Layla replied. "Stay here, sweetie, I'll be right back," she said to Lucy.

Lucy walked up to the group of wheelchairs in the middle of the room. She greeted two of them. "Hi, Bob-san. Hi, Rob-san." She took two things out from her pocket. "I made these for you."

In each hand, she held identical origami fish. They were white, and Lucy had colored their heads with pink crayon, like Natsu's unruly hair. Each senior took a fish and held it out to see what it was in the darkness. "Thank you, little lady," Rob said, looking back at her.

"I can't see a thing in this dark," Porlyusica grumped. "I don't see why we have to stay here - it's just a little rain. I want to go home."

The lights flickered back on.

"That's better," said Bob.

"Let's see here," said Rob, looking at the fish in his hands. "It's your goldfish, isn't it?" Lucy nodded.

"I bet the lights came back on because Lucy was here," Bob remarked, smiling at the young girl.

The television Porlyusica turned on had a lot of static, and only some words could be made out. _"Some scientists are calling this storm a micro-typhoon, and is expected to get worse..." _The TV blacked out once again.

"Stupid thing," Porlyusica growled, "it never works! No one understands weather anymore." She began to talk nonsense about shadows and crickets.

"You should take your mom home now, Lucy. With our lucky goldfish, we'll all be fine. We have you to thank for such great company," Rob complimented. Lucy nodded, and left to join Porlyusica's side.

"This is for you." Lucy gave her a copy of her father's boat, also origami. The top half was taped and Lucy picked it up to show her. Porlyusica looked at it funny, and guessed what it was, but she continued to be wrong.

"Lucy! We've got to leave soon. Quick, say goodbye," called Layla.

Lucy curtsied. "Gentlemen and lady, good evening."

"Good evening, Miss Lucy," Bob and Rob said.

Porlyusica frowned, secretly worried for the girl. "Make sure the wind doesn't blow you away!"

Lucy stepped outside, back out into the storm.

.

.

.

* * *

**I REALIZED TOO LATE THAT THE SENIORS SHOULD'VE BEEN HER CELESTIAL SPIRITS. FORGIVE ME. Like, Aquarius would've been Toki, and probably Loke and someone else as the friendly ones I never remember the names of.**

**ALSO- next chapter should be long! Lots of fluff! I hope it makes up for my mistake!**

**Well, at least you won't have to wait too long.**

**Reviews make me happy. (And to my Guest - I love seeing people who review twice! You're the best, all of you who have!)**


	9. The Fish That Followed Her Home

**I just... I felt too guilty about leaving you guys hanging.**

* * *

.

.

.

9. The Fish That Followed Her Home

.

.

.

The waves were huge. The wind was almost too much to handle, but Layla plowed ahead.

Lucy stared out the window and wondered if the ships would sink.

There was a sound like a whale, and a giant fish appeared like a dolphin when it needs air. Lucy was amazed.

It followed them with a big brown eye.

"I saw a fish, Mom, you have to see it!"

"Put your seatbelt on, Lucy!" Layla said, ignoring her daughter's comment.

There were men stopping Layla from crossing.

"This entire side has been evacuated, Layla, you can't cross here!"

"It isn't mandatory, and you should really get the seniors out first," Layla had to yell over the wind and water.

"They're fine, they're on the leeward side. You need to go and seek shelter there!"

"Fine. But right now, I need to get home." Layla stuck her head out the window and got a determined look on her face.

"You can't cross here either way! Your best bet is to take the mountain road!" The waves rolled across the pavement.

"Better hold on, Lucy." Layla inched forward.

"You can't!"

There was a wave. A huge one, bigger than all the others. It was made of hundreds of giant fish, each a different color. It was headed their way, but Layla refused to be stopped.

As the waves separated into two parts and prepared for the big one, Layla's tires screeched and she pressed on at full speed, appearing on the other side of the crossing in a few seconds.

But she didn't quite miss the wave.

The car spun before returning to its course and heading home.

Another fish was following them.

"It's following us now, Mom!" Lucy yelled.

"Turn around and sit down before you hurt yourself!"

Lucy looked farther out to sea, and what she saw made her heart stop, and then keep going faster than it's ever gone.

Out on top of the waves was a little boy. He was running on a fish and wore a scaly white scarf wrapped around his neck and black shorts. He had no shirt on.

He had a huge, sharp grin on his round face. And he had bright, wild pink hair.

Lucy gasped.

_(What is a little boy doing out there?!)_

She fell over as Layla made a sharp turn, but she kept her eyes on the boy.

"I told you to hang on!" Layla warned.

The boy on the water pointed to something in the distance and laughed.

The many fish he was standing on placed him closer to the shore where Layla was driving. The boy stuck his hands out like he was proud of himself and flipped in the air. Lucy was worried for a second that he might have slipped.

The fish drew closer, and soon the fish ran on the streets. Lucy had to flip her head to see the strange boy. He was almost on top of the car.

He grinned with sharp teeth.

But when Layla got annoyed, she took another sharp turn and the boy Lucy had been watching flew off his fish and was lost to the sea.

"Mom! A little boy just fell in! We have to stop!" Lucy cried.

"What?"

"He was running on a fish and he fell!"

Layla hit the brakes and the car struggled to stop. She quickly opened the car door and looked down into the sea.

"Where, Lucy?"

Lucy stared off into the blue ocean, where the waves were higher than ever.

"I've never seen the ocean like this. Where, Lucy, where did you see a little boy?"

"He was out there! Running on top of a giant fish, and then the turn came and he fell off!"

"That's impossible."

But it was possible. Entirely.

Layla eyed the wave that would crash where they were. "We have to go!"

A gust of wind flew over them and almost pulled Lucy into the depths. Layla grabbed her hand before she could fall, but it was decided that she had had enough.

She took her daughter under her arm and climbed back into the car, driving faster than before.

"There was no little boy, Lucy. It's okay. We're almost home."

The pail on the fencepost shook up at the house. Lucy watched as it flew from its place and rolled in the street. Their car almost ran it over, but it continued to roll down to the approaching wave.

It was caught in the foam and rode back up the drive.

Two hands caught it. Out came a little boy in black shorts and a scaly scarf.

He seemed a bit short, but he stared at the bucket as he stood in the wind.

He looked up with a frown as Layla got out of the car, Lucy right behind.

She looked back and gasped.

"Lucy, you were right! Over here! We'll help you, come here! Lucy, stay there." Layla ran to the boy with the strange expression and pink hair.

Lucy looked back, and her eyes went wide. The boy set his eyes on her and gasped. He started running. He ducked under Layla's legs and ran past her.

To Lucy.

He held the bucket over his head.

When he got close, he jumped, and hugged Lucy with all his might. Lucy was confused, and tried to stand straight. The boy nuzzled his head against her cheek and Lucy blinked.

Layla ran up to them.

"Lucy. Do you know him?"

The boy still latched on, not letting go.

But Lucy let him down slowly, looking him in the eye. He was still holding the bucket. She looked him up and down while he smiled. But he soon lost it. She didn't remember...?

Suddenly, recognition struck.

"Natsu?"

The boy nodded happily. "Mhmm! It's me! Natsu!"

Lucy grinned. "It _is_ you!" Lucy looked him up and down as he hopped in a circle.

"Mom! Natsu came back to me! And he's a little boy now!"

.

.

.

* * *

**So...? How was that? Satisfying enough? I hope so! Pretty long, too, huh?**

**I just died of the thought of a young, shirtless Natsu riding on top of fish to get to his Lucy.**

**asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm Ahhh young!NaLu is the best.**

**More fluff to come!**


	10. The Fish That Became Human

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU KNOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. (My Guest! I can't believe you broke the rules for me, my god! I just- I love you for doing that, though it might not be allowed. XD Also, I think you missed my chapter 9! I updated yesterday because I felt bad, so go and read if you haven't!) YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY. I ALMOST STARTED DANCING AROUND THE ROOM.**

**Also, to bluefire321, I totally agree. My mom would send me to a mental institution if I said that.**

* * *

.

.

.

10. The Fish That Became Human

.

.

.

The ocean rejoiced.

"Guys, I found her! I found Luce!"

The fish that had been the waves shot into the sky. They had shrunken and turned into different personalities. There were two in particular that looked especially happy for the pink-haired boy.

One was very tiny and blue, and had brown eyes and white wings. The other looked grumpy and had metal piercings on its face. Lucy had never seen anything like it before.

_(Then again, she couldn't believe it was happening either. Was she dreaming?)_

Lucy hoped not. She tried not to suffocate when Natsu - _(It was Natsu! Her little fish!) _- wrapped his little arms around her head.

The next thing Lucy knew, she was in her mother's arms being dragged inside. It felt like before, but she had finally gained what she had lost.

Layla quickly shut the door behind her and set the two children down in front of her.

"Well, Lucy, Natsu. Life is amazing and you never know what to expect. We have some work to do now, so I need both of you to stay calm."

Layla grabbed the light that was plugged into the wall and handed it to Natsu. "Natsu, I need you to hold the light for us. Can you do that?"

Natsu nodded slowly, completely amazed at the source of light before him. His eyes glowed and he grinned.

"I'll go get a towel," Layla said and left the room.

"Here, this way!" Lucy cried as she led Natsu through the halls and into the living room and dining room. Natsu was hyper and crazed with happiness as he followed her, picking his knees up high and laughing brightly.

"It smells like you in here!"

He ran into the wall, but kept running. Lucy found herself giggling along with him as she found his energy refreshing. She had definitely missed him.

He ran and ran and ran right into the open arms of Layla, and was trapped inside a fluffy white towel.

"Look at that pretty pink hair. It sure is strange." As Layla continued to rub him down, she realized he was completely dry. "Huh. You don't need this, do you?"

Lucy watched as she let him go. "Natsu doesn't need to be rubbed dry because he was a fish! He can't get wet!"

Natsu nodded and smiled. "Mhmm! And because of my fire magic! I dried myself off."

Layla looked disbelieving, but let him out of her hold. Natsu pressed the towel to his face. "I really like this thing."

"Fire magic?" Lucy stared at the boy. "I knew it! You are magic!"

Layla shook her head, but found herself wanting to hear more.

"Well, why don't I make us all a hot drink and you can tell us all about your magic. Okay, Natsu?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is a bit late. I had to finish a project and it took 4 hours.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WE LEARN ABOUT HIS FIRE MAGIC WAHHHH. I hope you enjoyed the fluff...?**

**AND - to all of you reviewers/followers/favoriters, how many of you have watched _Ponyo?_**


	11. The Fish That Had Fire Magic

**You guys are the absolute best kay. You are.**

**Sorry this one is a day late (I LOST MY RECORD NOOO) but it took longer than the others for some reason.**

**ALSO, GoldenRoseTanya - you caught my Wendy and Gajeel reference! Smarty-pants. I subconsciously made all of Ponyo's little 'sisters' the other Dragon Slayers, but since I have no idea how many there are supposed to be, I just put our favorite ones in there.**

**And TivaNaluKick4evs and The Diamond Cross! YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY BY SAYING THAT THANK YOU, LOVELIES. I can't believe you think that. It just makes me wanna hug you through the computer.**

**OKAY AND ONE LAST THING - MY GUEST: I'm so glad you started watching ****_Ponyo_****! I hope you like it as much as you like this story. :D**

**NOW. Natsu tells all!**

* * *

.

.

.

11. The Fish That Had Fire Magic

.

.

.

Layla watched in amusement as Natsu tried to copy Lucy.

_(He was failing.)_

They had all been given a kind of tea with honey mixed in, courtesy of Layla. Natsu was having a bit of trouble, but he tried nonetheless.

When Lucy stirred, Natsu stirred. When Lucy blew on it to make it cooler, Natsu ended up making it hotter. When Layla saw, she remembered their earlier conversation.

"Say, Natsu, why don't you tell us about your magic?"

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, "you promised!"

Natsu looked very glad to have his so-called magic, so he spoke with pride. "I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer! I have dragon scales and claws and I can even breathe fire like a real dragon! See?"

Natsu shot a fireball into the air above them. He had sent it with too much energy, so it smacked into the ceiling and created sparks, leaving a dark spot.

"Oops."

Lucy clapped her hands and laughed.

Layla looked at him strangely. She could believe his magic - she had seen it with her own eyes - but something else seemed strange. "Dragon Slayer? Weren't you a fish? How can a fish defeat a dragon?"

"I _was_ a human! But my master turned me and my friends into fish to keep us from getting to other humans on land once we got here. We lived in a place called Fiore, but we had to leave there because the world was out of balance. Or something." Natsu pouted. "Gramps never told me what happened, but he was sure we would get too crazy and leave, so he used his magic to turn us all into fish so we couldn't get away. But I did because I _know_ I'm the most powerful there is!"

His blunt explanation was vague and it didn't make much sense, but Layla had heard of Fiore before.

"So, you're not from here, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

_(She'd never admit, but she was a bit confused.)_

"Nope. I come from a land of dragons and magic! There, we'd fight all day and train with our parents."

"So you're telling me they took you away from your parents? How sad," Layla remarked.

"Well, it's not so sad. I try not to think too hard because my brain will hurt," Natsu said with a small smile.

"So, wait." Another piece of the puzzle was still missing, and Lucy needed it. "Who's your master? And who's your father, too?"

"Igneel is my dad! He's a fire dragon, the one and only, and the person who taught me fire magic! Oh, and Makarov is my master, the one who turned me into a fish. He's _really_ strong, but not as strong as me, ya know!"

Natsu noticed that his tea wasn't hot anymore and quickly gulped it down. He set the mug back on the table and and put his hands behind his head.

"Oi, do you have any more of that spicy ham? That stuff was really good."

.

.

.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was extremely confusing. I'll try and sum it up here if you still don't get it:**

**Natsu came from Fiore (assume Layla and Lucy are like here or something, I don't know.) along with the other dragon slayers and everyone else in the show besides Lucy. The world got out of balance because there were too many powerful dragons/dragon slayers and the Magic Council, being the bitches they are, decided to kick them all out and send them to another dimension. They're all pretty young here, mind you, so Natsu only just joined Fairy Tail and lost Igneel. All dragon slayers were sent to where Lucy is, and Makarov, being the awesome guy he is, came with them to make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid. Igneel and Grandine and every other dragon stayed in Fiore, though. Remember that. So, Makarov knew that these people didn't use magic, so to keep the crazy dragon slayers from messing up the balance in _this_ world, he turned them into fish somehow and keeps them underwater where he can contact people in Fiore and update them on his progress getting them back to their world. But then Natsu got fed up and decided to be a rebel and got out of their little boat and swam to shore where he got his big head stuck in a jar. And that's where Lucy comes in.**

**I hope I made it easier to understand... If you still don't get it, I'll try again next chapter to explain better.**

**Gomen ne.**

**Kay, later, wonderful readers!**


	12. The Fish That Was Left Alone

**God, you guys. Stop making me love you. *HUGS***

**Okay, so I'm going to assume you all understood my terrible explanation, and therefore will not repeat it. The backstory isn't ****_too_**** important, so even if you don't understand, that's fine. It doesn't really matter.**

**Sorry I'm late again. Terrible laziness on my part, but at least it's Saturday.**

**AND THAT NEW CHAPTER WHTA I AM FLIPPING OUT WTF WAS THAT? I AM INFINITELY MORE CONFUSED. WELL, AT LEAST JELLAL MOVED HIS ASS FROM THAT STUPID ROCK.**

* * *

.

.

.

12. The Fish That Was Left Alone

.

.

.

To further prove his own magic power, Natsu unclogged the generator, and there was light in the house.

Layla had grabbed a satellite antennae from the basement, and lead them all outside.

_(The stars were out. Just how Lucy liked.)_

Natsu was hyper from all the leftover spicy ham they'd given him, and was running around the yard with the towel wrapped around his neck like a cape and the light he had held on top of his pink head.

Layla placed the antennae into the hole in the ground and tried to stop it from blowing away. It eventually clicked into place and she let go and looked out to sea.

"I don't see any lights, Mama," Lucy said with a frown. Layla nodded.

"Alright. Let's go back inside. We can use the radio to contact your father."

Inside, they all crowded around a handheld radio as Layla turned the nobs to try and catch a signal. There was static and a loud beep, but no reception. At last, Layla stopped on one station and spoke into the microphone.

"Transmitting from J-A-4-L-L. J-A-4-L-L. Come in, Jude. This is Layla, Lucy, and Natsu. You'll be happy to know that we're all doing fine here at the house." Layla slid the microphone over to Lucy.

"I'm taking care of everyone, Daddy!" Lucy yelled.

"HAM!" Natsu called out.

Back in the dining room, Natsu and Lucy shook their noodles out from the bag.

_(Natsu still needed to learn to copy Lucy better.)_

Lucy laughed at the crushed noodles in Natsu's bowl.

Layla came over with a pot of boiling water, and poured some in each bowl. "It'll take a little bit, so you'll have to wait."

"It takes about three minutes," Lucy informed Natsu and watched as he ate a stray noodle from the table with a straight face.

Layla came back to the table and said, "Alright, now, close your eyes."

"Natsu, no peeking!" she teased as she caught him in the act.

"Get ready to look now," she announced, and Lucy and Natsu both opened their eyes. Layla grabbed the lids on the bowls, "And...ta-da!"

Natsu cried out at the sight of ham, eggs, and spices that weren't in the soup before. He was so overjoyed that he grabbed a piece of ham and stuck it in his mouth.

"Careful, it's hot!" Lucy warned, but it was too late. Natsu hopped around with the hot, hot ham still in his mouth.

They finished dinner. Natsu fell asleep as his head hit Lucy's leg. "Mom, look, he's sleeping."

They put him on the couch with a pillow and a blanket.

"Look out, Lucy. The waves have calmed down."

"Maybe it's because Natsu fell asleep."

Layla suddenly spotted a light. It was moving. "Do you see that? There must be people still over there. That's the Senior Center."

Layla thought for a while.

"I don't see it, now," Lucy said.

"Did they evacuate? Ugh, I'm worried about them. Lucy, stay with Natsu, okay?" Layla walked out into the yard.

She looked out and made a decision. "I've got to go help them. I can get there if I take the mountain road."

Layla walked up to Lucy. "Lucy, I should go to the Senior Center."

"I'm coming too!"

"I'd feel better if you stayed here."

"But why can't I come, Mom?" Lucy protested as Layla packed. "We can wake up Natsu and take him, too! I wanna come with you."

"Lucy, right now, our house is a beacon in the storm. We have light when everywhere else is dark. You know I need to help the others. So I'm going to leave you here, in charge. You will do the right thing I know it," Layla said. Lucy was speechless. "_You_ need to be the woman of the house tonight, okay? Let Natsu sleep and wait for me. You're only five, but you're very brave. You can do it, and I'll be back soon."

Lucy's eyes teared up. "Promise?"

Layla hugged her tight. "I promise."

"You promised, so now you gotta."

"I love you, Lucy."

Lucy gave a thumbs-up sign as she watched Layla drive into the darkness.

.

.

.

* * *

**WOW THAT WAS LONG. I had to rewrite half of it, once again. Stupid computer.**

**And! When I finish this, and then go finish Disorder, I'll start writing some other stuff. I am requesting that all of you who follow me or whatever give me suggestions! What I'm looking for is the name of a movie and a pairing name or characters you want in it. I'll be making all sorts of crossovers like this for other movies, because I think it's really fun. Start asking, so I can make a list. The movie doesn't even have to be one I've watched.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


	13. The Fish That Was Stranded

**HOLYSHITGUYSIT'SBEENAWEEKWHATISWRONGWITHME.**

**GOMENNESAI!**

**It's been an entire week since I updated! I am terrible!**

**WELL. I won't hold you guys back!**

* * *

.

.

.

13. The Fish That Was Stranded

.

.

.

Lucy awoke to the sound of her name being screamed.

Her eyes flew open as she panicked - what was going on? Did she miss something? Where was Natsu?

Her head knocked into her answer as she tried to sit up. She covered her forehead with her hands. There would be a bruise there.

Natsu's legs flew into her back as he fell forward.

"Natsu! Are you okay?"

Natsu looked back with a toothy grin. "Mornin', Luce. Sleepy head."

Lucy frowned when she realized he had crawled into her bed with her while she was sleeping. "Weren't you on the couch?"

"...No!"

Lucy helped Natsu up and walked into the main room. She opened the sliding glass door and looked down.

The ocean was at their doorstep, literally. There was an inch of space between the bottom of the door and the sea level.

Lucy stuck her head underwater, Natsu close behind.

Under the surface were fish. Lots of them. They were acting civilized, as well, using the streets and moving around one another. There was octopus on Lucy's porch, and a crab climbing up the side of the house.

Lucy stood back up, out of the water. Natsu looked around the house after he copied her action. "How come your mom isn't here?"

"The water is too high. She must be stuck somewhere." Lucy sighed. "Too bad we don't have a boat."

Natsu looked behind her and pointed to her toy boat on the table. "There's a boat! Right there!"

"It's a bit small, Natsu..."

"No, it isn't!" Natsu ran over to it. "Watch this!"

He held his hands out, and suddenly they lit up in fire. Lucy gasped, but Natsu put both of his hands on the boat, so she couldn't see it anymore.

"Natsu, stop!"

The flames got bigger, but they soon went out. Lucy stared in shock at the boat that was now big enough to fit two five year-olds.

"Natsu! You're amazing!" she yelled as she hugged him. She let him go, but pink dusted his cheeks.

"Wow, you even made the candle bigger! How did you do that?" Lucy looked at him strangely.

"I don't really know... Usually if I just set fire to stuff, it does what I want." Natsu laughed at the look on her face.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Yep! But you're _weird_, did _you_ know that?" Natsu grinned. Lucy huffed.

"Whatever. Let's just get this in the water already." Lucy directed him to the other end of the boat. "You hold that end."

"'Kay!"

With the two of them, they managed to get the boat in the water in a matter of seconds.

"It floats!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood in the water. Natsu swam around her feet.

"Now we gotta fill the boiler," she told Natsu. "The water gets sucked in through the pipe and gets heated up over the candle there. In that metal thing." She sucked in a breath and started blowing air into the pipe.

Natsu watched her and decided to do the same.

Lucy recoiled as water shot her in the face. She came above the surface and laughed. "Well, that worked!" The boat was pushed a few feet away, Natsu still attached.

She swam over to it and dragged it back to the porch as Natsu jumped around on the top.

Natsu and Lucy packed food, drinks, and snacks to prepare them for the trip. They weren't sure what would happen, so they had everything.

Lucy wrapped binoculars around her neck, and stuck her strip of hair in her usual bow.

Already in the boat, Natsu had a thermos of soup around his neck and a pack full of supplies on his back. In his tiny but powerful fist, he held his bucket. Lucy climbed in with him.

"Hey, Natsu, I need you to light this candle, will you?"

"Sure thing, Luce!" He blew a small fire ball at the wick and lit it immediately. Lucy smiled as she watched Natsu stare at the flame.

"Yay! It's lit!" he cried.

Lucy led the candle into the middle of the boat, under the round metal plate. Natsu looked at it from his position upside down, his scaly scarf hanging in his face.

The candle took a few seconds, but they finally set off to look around the town.

"It's working!"

Natsu and Lucy slowly made their way, leaving the house on the hill.

.

.

.

* * *

**FLUFFFFFF.**

**Okay, we're getting there. I keep planning more action to happen in each chapter, but they're always so long, so I always cut it down.**

**Sorry for the delay, once again! But we did have some fluff, I made sure!**

**To the lovely reviewer, fairytailluv34, thanks for suggesting stuff! BTW, LITTLE MERMAID GRUVIA IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER COME ACROSS AND I LOVE IT TO BITS. If you get too impatient, you can go check out CalaveraCandiedSkull's take on it in their story, Fairy Tail Theatre. It's chapters 3 & 4 if I remember right. I'd suggest reading the entire thing anyway, though, it is ****_amazing_**** and shipper-friendly. ;D (Unless you've already read it, whichever.) I would be happy to do both of those once I finish this one and ****_Disorder_****!**

**'Kay, guys! See you soon!**


	14. The Fish In The Boat

**Yeah. I definitely missed your little reviews, guys. I love them. So I'm finally on time!**

**To KayDeCaprico - welcome aboard! I always love to hear that people like my story, so thank you! And believe me, I have that same problem. I'm not even kidding, I do the exact same thing. Haha.**

**PARADISE.x - Sorry if you wanted them to grow up or something with them getting together, but the movie's span is only about 3 days. We're getting to the last parts here. They stay five throughout the entire movie, and I'm gonna keep it that way, for lack of a better idea.**

**fairytailluv34 - I swear you must be a genius. When I read your review, I literally slapped a hand over my mouth and went ****_holy crap_****. I will ****_most definitely _****do that one! IcanseeitIcanseeitIcanseeit ****_so freaking clearly _****Why has no one done this yet?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and read, so here you go!**

* * *

.

.

.

14. The Fish In The Boat

.

.

.

Natsu certainly knew his fish, Lucy noticed.

_(She was secretly impressed.)_

They had traveled pretty far on their boat, and were floating over the town. It was completely underwater.

"Hey, over here! Ahoy!"

Lucy and Natsu both turned their heads to see a boat in the middle of an open stretch of water. Lucy turned the rudder to head toward them.

"I'm gonna say that, too! Ahoy!" Natsu yelled. Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Natsu stuck his head upside down and shot another fire ball at the candle to make it go faster.

They were beside the other boat in a few seconds.

"Hello, little ones," the woman of the family began. She held a baby in her arms. Her hair was bright green and she had a cowboy hat to keep the sun out of her face.

"Wow, that sure is a good looking boat," the man complimented. He was at the other end of the boat, and had black hair that stuck up and tan skin.

The green-haired woman spoke once again, with recognition in her voice. "I've seen you before, you're Layla's little girl, aren't you?"

Before Lucy could speak, Natsu interrupted. "She's not a little girl, she's Lucy!"

"And he's Natsu!"

Natsu bobbed his head.

"I used to be a fish," he informed bluntly.

The woman just laughed. "Is that so? I like your name, Natsu. It sounds cute."

He nodded. "Mhmm!"

"By the way, have you seen my Mom?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stared at the baby.

"Why isn't she with you?" asked the man.

"She went to the Senior Center last night. She hasn't come back yet."

"Wow, way up there?"

"Asuka likes you," the woman told Natsu. Asuka stared down Natsu with bright purple eyes and a tuft of dark green hair.

They stared at each other for a long while, until Asuka made a small noise and Natsu nodded his pink-capped head.

He reached his arms behind his back and grabbed a mug attached to the end. Asuka started crying.

"Oh, sweetheart.." the woman mumbled. Natsu held the cup out. "Oh! Is that for us?" She took it in one hand as she struggled with her baby.

Asuka quieted down as she held onto the cup the woman was holding. Natsu took the thermos from around his neck and uncapped it.

The woman held out the cup and Natsu poured the entire thermos of soup into it. It filled to the brim.

"Thank you! Wow, this smells good." She took a sip. Asuka began to cry again.

"Mmm, this is good soup!"

"My mom made it from scratch," said Lucy as Natsu started to shake his head.

"The soup's for her!" he yelled and dropped the thermos. Lucy scrambled to get it before it fell into the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She's a bit too young, but I could have it instead, and it would help me to make milk for her." Natsu stared.

"Natsu, what do you say? Is it alright if I eat the soup?" Natsu nodded slowly.

"That's fine!" he said.

"Thank you."

Lucy turned to the sound of shouts as the man went back to the other end of the boat.

There were boats, all rowing in sync, going in the same direction. It looked like the entire town was standing on those ships.

"People from the town!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's like a parade!"

A man from the leading ship stood up with a megaphone.

"Ahoy! Are any of you in need of assistance at this time?"

The man stood up and waved his arms with a cowboy hat in hand. "We're all okay, here! Thanks for checking on us!"

"We are taking everyone to the HoneyBone Inn! For your safety, we suggest that you follow us!"

"Will do!"

Lucy frantically searched the boats. "It looks like the whole town is here, but..."

"I don't see your mom, Lucy," the woman said. "I hope she's okay."

"It's time for us to go, Natsu."

"Hold on," the man said.

Natsu unzipped their backpack, and then held out a stack of sandwiches. "For milk!" he shouted with a sharp grin.

Lucy smiled knowingly. "He already ate all of the ham on those sandwiches."

The woman took them anyway. "Thank you. That's very generous of you, Natsu."

"Here, Lucy," the man said. "I brought my biggest candle I have." He held it out, and Lucy took it.

"Thank you! Natsu will make it bigger," Lucy said as the boat began to move again. "See you later!"

"Take care, now! Be careful!" the couple said as the boat floated away.

Natsu stared back at them for a long time. Asuka began crying again. Natsu watched.

And then his feet set on fire. Lucy didn't have time to react before natsu leaped off the boat, hopped across the water, and landed on the edge of the couple's ship.

The woman was speechless as Natsu grabbed Asuka's cheeks with his hands, stuck his head right next to hers, and nuzzled her in the face.

She stopped crying.

Natsu grinned and jumped off the boat again, landing on top of Lucy's once more. He laughed and waved back at them with his hands in the air.

Lucy stared in shock at him as they left.

_(Lucy took back what she had originally thought. Natsu was very good with people, she learned.)_

.

.

.

* * *

**Don't you just love cameos?**

**Well, since it's spring break, I should have another chapter up by tomorrow! See you then!**


	15. The Fish That Got Tired

**There's no need to fear, Kate is here!**

**Yeah that wasn't cool.**

**Well, last chapter got me some newcomers, so welcome to all! We also have 64 reviews! AAAAH.**

**PARADISE.x - YES I DID READ IT I CAN BELIEVE I FORGOT TO MENTION IT BECAUSE I WAS DYING. I AM DEAD. AND NATSU CRYING JUST STABBED ME IN THE HEART.**

**Kudos to those of you who noticed Asuka and Alzack and Bisca! ;D**

**Without further ado, Chapter 15! **

* * *

.

.

.

15. The Fish That Got Tired

.

.

.

The candle didn't last much longer after they left the couple.

Lucy sighed as she took it out from the tray. Well, it wasn't all bad. She had Natsu to make the other candle bigger, and she had a direction to be headed in.

"Natsu," she started, "I need you to make this bigger, 'kay?"

Natsu seemed slow and drowsy, but he agreed with a sleepy voice. "Alright. Anything for you, Luce."

Lucy held out the candle, but Natsu had closed his eyes.

_(Was it just her or was he leaning to the side...?)_

"Hey," she said softly. "You okay?"

He suddenly sat straight and opened his eyes a bit more. "Hmm?" He grabbed the candle with one hand, and held the other out to the side.

Lucy watched it, expecting it to burst into flame any second, now...

The hand did nothing. It did look like it was getting limp, however. Lucy glanced back at Natsu's face to find his eyes closed again, and the candle nowhere in sight.

Lucy gasped. "Natsu!"

_(It must have fell out of his hand!)_

Lucy had no time to panic over the candle, though, because Natsu soon fell on his back across the top of the boat. She stared for a few seconds, but began to worry. She shook his leg.

"Natsu..." she said. She got a bit louder. "Natsu."

He was snoring.

Lucy looked around, looking for someone. She sighed. "Nobody. I guess I'll have to push it."

So Lucy hopped down into the water and began pushing the boat.

She soon reached shallow waters, where she could stand. "Oh, good! We can walk from here!"

She switched her position from behind the boat to beside it as she tugged it along. She walked a few more feet before she saw road.

_(Actual road! And it wasn't flooded!)_

But as she came closer, Lucy saw the boat quivering out of the corner of her eye. "What...?"

It was shrinking.

Lucy was overwhelmed with worry in an instant. She tried to run to shore, although it was difficult in the water. The boat shrunk very quickly, and Lucy had to grab onto Natsu's scarf to pull them along. "Natsu!"

She made it to shore as soon as the boat shrunk back to normal size. But she had no time to relax.

Lucy shook Natsu's bare chest as she tried to get him awake. "Natsu! Wake up!"

His eyes slowly opened and they rested on her. "Lucy..." He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

She looked at him with relief. "You scared me." She looked away. "Don't turn into a fish again, okay? I'd miss you."

But Lucy spotted something beyond the hill.

She held her breath as she got closer, but yes, it was...! Her mom's car.

"Natsu, come on! It's Mom's car! She might be there!"

Lucy ran off, leaving Natsu to wake up more.

Lucy ran over the hill, her bare feet leaving the pavement wet. She approached the car hopefully, and called out for Layla.

She checked in every door, and every seat, and even the surrounding areas, but Layla was nowhere to be found.

Lucy shouted and tears filled her eyes. Lucy was staring out down the road when Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. He still had the sleepy look on his face.

"Here, I've got your boat. Don't cry," he said. Lucy wiped her tears and took the boat from Natsu. He smiled drowsily. "Let's go find her, 'kay."

Lucy nodded and held Natsu's hand as they walked.

.

.

.

* * *

**This one is shorter than the previous ones, but they were like 900-1,000 words.**

**There's only like 3 chapters left, you guys! So sad. T.T**

**WELL, lovely people, I have had 3 requests so far, all from the same person. You're slacking! Haha. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GIMME MORE? I love them all. AND I already have little snippets up on my profile, and a poll, so vote for which one I should start first! If I don't get any, I'll do them in order of which came before which, but I'd still appreciate some insight. One of them in particular is gonna take a lot of planning if I'm gonna do it right...**

**Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**


	16. The Fish That Was Found

**Hmm...**

**Did you all team up last night to write the same thing? 'Cause I got like very similar reviews... *suspicious***

**WHATEVER. Also, only one of you voted... I don't know why I ask, haha. You guys just aren't a very interactive bunch, are ya? Well, no worries. I don't mind, because I almost never do, too. So I'm not mad. Heh. You guys make me laugh.**

**To pandaxpocky - I KNOW, I'M GOING TO MISS THIS STORY SO MUCH. BUT - I'm going to continue doing these types of...things. You can check out those once I finish this one, ne?**

**AND to Ancalon - ARIGATO GOSAIMAS! (I'm almost certain I didn't spell that right...) Thank you for both of those! But just one? I'll do both! ^.^**

* * *

.

.

.

16. The Fish That Was Found

.

.

.

Natsu stumbled into Lucy's back as she stopped.

There was a tunnel with statues on either side of the opening. It was covered in moss and weeds, and Lucy didn't like it.

Natsu stood next to her, lazily looking into the darkness.

"I'd ask you to make light, but I know you'll get tired again," Lucy muttered.

"I don't like this place," he commented. Lucy got a determined look on her face, trying to be brave. She looked to Natsu.

"Don't let go of my hand."

Natsu made a small sound in reply.

Lucy started forward into the tunnel, and soon she could barely see. Natsu's hand in hers was her ground, and she didn't need anything else.

But his hand didn't feel as warm as it was before, and was it getting smaller...? His bucket was dragging on the ground.

Lucy looked down in shock. Natsu was getting shorter, and his scarf was melting into his skin. Lucy picked him up as he started to fall, dropping her boat in the process.

_(He was turning back into a fish!)_

"Natsu!" She shook him, and her eyes teared up. "No!" She held him in her arms as she ran down the tunnel.

She finally saw light, and she smiled in relief, but she still had a way to go, and Natsu was almost fish-size.

Lucy dropped immediately to her knees as she exited the tunnel. There was water in front of her, and she submerged Natsu in it. She shook him, but it was too late.

Natsu transformed back into a fish in Lucy's own hands.

Disappointed and misty-eyed, Lucy grabbed the bucket Natsu had dropped in the water, and put him in.

He was limp and he moved with the current of the water. He wasn't moving on his own at all..

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. "Please, don't die! Natsu!" She paused. "Wake up, Natsu! Come on!"

"Ssh," Lucy heard, "careful not to wake him." Lucy turned.

Rising from the water was an old man, and Lucy blanched. He was short! He had a mustache and a balding head, and he wore a strange suit. He held out his arms with a smile, but Lucy wasn't so sure...

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy. We've all been waiting - the seniors, your mother."

"My mother?" Lucy asked, interested. She still hid the bucket away from the man.

"Won't you join us, Lucy? Natsu, too. Come with me."

Lucy frowned, suddenly hostile, and shook her head while moving backwards. She hid the bucket protectively under her arm. The old man got closer.

"I promise I'm not going to take Natsu away from you - we have to go now."

"LUCY!"

Lucy turned away from the man at the sound of her name being called. On the hill above the water, Lucy saw the old woman, Porlyusica shaking her fist.

"Lucy, dont listen to that wacko! He tricked all the others into going with him, but he couldn't fool me!"

"Porlyusica!" she yelled, surprised.

"Do you hear me, Lucy? No one fools me!"

The old man groaned. "There isn't much time! A choice must be made!" he shouted back to the old woman. "If the moon comes any closer - can't you see?" He pointed at the sky. Lucy's jaw fell open at the sight of the moon in broad daylight, and especially that big. "The world is out of balance! We'll soon be underwater!"

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with? A falling moon?" The old man put his head in his hands, obviously frustrated with Porlyusica.

"Lucy, come to me!" Porlyusica said.

The old man came up close to Lucy, trying to explain. "Listen, Lucy, you have to trust me!" he grabbed her shoulders. "You're the only one who can save the planet! Do it, now! Do it!"

What Lucy didn't expect to see was a fire ball shot at the old man. Lucy looked down, but Natsu had used all of his power in one shot and had fallen asleep again. Seeing an opening, Lucy ran away from the old man as he shouted.

"Salamander!" he growled. "Respect your master!"

Lucy had climbed up onto the wooden railing and was now running across it. Her balance was off, but she still tried to get away.

_(That man was scary, even if he didn't look it!)_

"Lucy, come on!" Porlyusica encouraged.

The old man looked worried as he grabbed some water and threw it. "Bring them to me," he commanded. A wave of massive size chased after Lucy, and she was almost overcome.

Just before the wave crashed down on them, Lucy jumped into Porlyusica's arms as Natsu hit the old woman in the face.

Then, she couldn't see anything.

.

.

.

* * *

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS GUYS. I THINK I'M DYING.**

**Well, I know it may be a lost cause, but go vote, okay? We got two more chapters before I decide. You got until then! AND I'm adding two. So go on!**

**Later, then, lovely people!**


	17. The Fish That Made A Deal

**Second to last chapter, guys. I don't think I'm ready for this.**

**Also, pretty long author's note at the end that may or may not be important.**

* * *

.

.

.

17. The Fish That Made A Deal

.

.

.

The first thing Lucy saw when she could feel again was her own blonde hair on someone else.

"Mom?"

Lucy started when a bubble came out of her mouth instead of a greeting.

"Lucy, darling," Layla smiled.

Lucy looked down into the bucket in her hands. "Natsu."

He was now awake and swimming around, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks and hurried down into the pail. He peeked his head over the side.

Lucy watched as Porylusica held her breath and pushed her arms forward, but stayed put.

They were in a dome, and they could breathe although they were underwater. Lucy was amazed.

_(This must be magic!)_

Layla set Lucy down on the grass. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight before her.

There was a dragon. He was huge and red and had a smile on his face, though it seemed strange to describe.

_(Dragons could smile. Sure.)_

He had yellow eyes filled with amusement.

"So, this is Lucy," he spoke with the wisdom of a thousand ages.

"Hello," Lucy said and bowed her head. "Are you Natsu's father?"

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. "I am Igneel. You brought my son to me safe and sound, and for that I thank you.

"Lucy, Natsu opened a magic well because he wants very much to be human. Unfortunately, being in his human form in this world cannot be accomplished unless you accept and love him as he truly is, without magic. You know how he was a fish, don't you?"

Lucy nodded.

"That was work from my dear friend, Makarov. By transforming all of my brothers' and sisters' children into fish, he balanced this world that had once been unbalanced.

"By tasting human blood, Natsu was able to undo Makarov's magic, and become human once more."

Lucy suddenly understood. "Oh! When I first found him, he licked a cut on my finger! So that's how you became human!"

"Lucy, do you think you could love him if he lost his magic power?" Igneel asked, very serious.

"Mhmm! I love _all_ the Natsus. It's a big responsibility, especially since he's a weirdo, but I really, really love him!"

Natsu grinned and swam out of the bucket. He swam around Lucy's head once, burying himself in her hair, and then he moved on to Layla, doing the same.

"Natsu, come here, please," Igneel said and held out a claw.

Natsu hid behind Lucy's head, but was nudged in his father's direction.

"Natsu, Lucy has promised to accept you as you are. To become human, you must choose to abandon your magic. Are you willing?"

Natsu bobbed his head once.

Igneel closed his claw around the boy, successfully encasing him in a bubble. He reached out to Lucy.

"Kiss the bubble when you return to land, and Natsu will become a normal boy."

He let the bubble float back into the bucket, still in Lucy's hands.

She smiled down at him. "I accept!" She bowed to Igneel.

Igneel laughed. "Good thing, too! I had to cross dimensions to get here, you know."

"The balance of nature is restored! Life begins again!"

Igneel opened his wings as he shouted, taking off.

The seniors, all witnesses to the deal, crowded around Lucy and hugged her with all of their might.

All of Natsu's fellow Dragon Slayers said goodbye, hugging the bubble (or in some cases, hitting it) with warmth. Lucy recognized two of them, and they came in a group with one other. It was bright yellow and had a lightning-shaped scar over one eye. He hit the bubble extra hard, but Natsu smiled anyway.

As all of the Dragon Slayers exited the bucket, they grew taller and got bigger, stretching out into regular human size. The tiny blue one with wings became a very small girl with dark, shining eyes. She smiled at him and hit the guy next to her - a small, but menacing, boy with piercings on his face. The yellow fish became a moody teenager, but smiled with pride as he joined the others.

The Dragons Slayers waved goodbye as they joined Igneel and floated away.

"Good luck, Layla," Igneel advised.

"Thank you! I'll take care of him, don't you worry!"

Lucy and Layla watched as all of Natsu's friends disappeared along with the great dragon, Igneel.

.

.

.

* * *

**BLAHHHHHH UGH. IT'S ALMOST OVER. I'M TEARING UP.**

**Next is basically filler, telling us what happens after they get back. *sighhh***

**AND YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LISTENED TO ME AND VOTED. WOW. I was not expecting that, but thank you! XD It seems like you want some more NaLu and went with Tangled, so look for that after I finish, ne?**

**Ancalon - I'M SORRY I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT MORE BUT I JUST CAN'T! DX It wouldn't seem right to me. Besides I'd make it awkward! But at least they get a kiss. Nothing like that in the manga. '-.-**

**The Diamond Cross - YOU DID. I KNOW YOU DID. I KNEW IT. Glad you like my sense of humor, haha.**

**pandaxpocky - I LOVE YOU TOO~**

**Minallys - GOD. JUST. HOLY CRAP. That was you?! I love your artwork! You have some serious talent! Your work has been going around Tumblr for a while. I have to say, I just, I can't believe you'd like request something to _me _ of all people! I'm going fangirl right now, but seriously! I'd be happy to do both of those, of course. Also, would you mind if I used your pictures as the thumbnail? I just love it. I do. I checked out your deviantart because I'm a creeper like that and I have more ideas! For your ElfEver one, both Tarzan and Hercules are good ones, but I think Hercules would fit better. Just because of the whole "I won't say I'm in love thing" and GOD I just have so many ideas for that. Obviously, that's going on my list. Your RoWen idea, too. Gold. AND NOW I MADE THIS AN ENTIRE NOVEL. I hope you aren't too creeped out. o.O**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE PREPARED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM NOT. I'll see you once again for the last chapter! T.T**


	18. The Fish That Loved Lucy

**I'm not ready. This one is short.**

**I didn't update yesterday because I thought I'd be prepared, but I wasn't, so I did it today. Also so I could freak about the new manga chapter becaUSE GUYS SHIT IS GOING DOWN.**

**Please refrain from crying until the very end, please. We want to keep this professional. /quietly sobs in the corner**

* * *

.

.

.

18. The Fish That Loved Lucy

.

.

.

There were boats. Boats and helicopters as far as Lucy could see.

They had resurfaced by the park where Lucy had been before, and the water level was much lower. A man was trying to assist the seniors, but they were walking fine on their own. Lucy smiled as she watched Porlyusica almost hit the man with her cane.

"Don't bother, we like to walk."

"Life begins again!"

Makarov, Layla, and Lucy all waited until they were gone before Makarov spoke.

He took off his hat, and under it sat Lucy's boat atop his head. "I believe this yours, little lady." Lucy took it with delight. She held Natsu's bubble in her hand, and the bucket on her arm.

"Thank you!"

"Try to remember me lightly," he said suddenly. "If you will." He held his small hand out. "May I?"

Lucy tried to balance all of her objects on one side as she took his hand and shook it.

"Take care of that crazy child." He smiled slowly.

Layla turned her head at the sound of a loud horn. She gasped and grinned. "It's your father!" she shouted and ran, with Lucy on her heels. Makarov watched with a sad smile on his face.

"Well...at least that kid is happy."

"Jude! Jude, over here!" Layla yelled, waving her arms. A small shape on a boat waved back with equal force.

"Look, Natsu! That's my dad, do you see?" But Natsu was preoccupied. Using his own strength, the bubble flew into the air.

As he came back down, he aimed at Lucy's mouth and covered hers with his own. Just for a second.

The bubble popped.

In his human form, Natsu grinned sharply with the brightness of a thousand fires.

.

.

.

_The End_

* * *

**/UGLY SOBBING**

**UGH YOU GUYS IT'S OVER. THIS IS THE FIRST ONE I'VE EVER FINISHED OTHER THAN ONE-SHOTS.**

**Okay, calm yourself, Kate. inoutinoutinout**

**I can't say how grateful I am to all of who reviewed and followed and favorited, because I feel happier than I have in a long time. I have you guys to thank, so give yourselves a pat on the back, even if I've never talked to you. GO ON DO IT YOU DESERVE IT.**

**NOW. Next story is gonna be called _Knotted_ (hahahahaa get it knotted not tangled ha hA HA i'm so punny). It should be out relatively soon, so you shouldn't be too lonely, haha. I'll miss you all, so I look forward to see you _all_ there, ne?**

**I feel like I'm missing something, but I can't remember what so...**

**Goodbye! Until next time! I'll miss you!**


End file.
